Making Memories From 3am Part 1- Ikki, Undertaker, Eisuke, Tori
by ToriBennet16
Summary: You are the owner of a mansion in the middle of the country side, England. You are awoken at 3am by 2 gorgeous men standing on the doorstep. You don't realise what the future holds for you and these 2 misterious butlers.


Making Memories From 3am

This fanfiction contains explicit language which is not suitable for children.

Characters: Ikki from Amnesia

Adrian Creavan (The Undertaker) From Black Butler

Eisuke Ichinomiya from The Baddest Bidder (App)

I do not own these characters. I own the character Tori Bennet.

For copyright details, email me: Breyermcjoey

Scene 1

The day before Eisuke's birthday party at my mansion, I get a knock on my front door at 3am. Dragging myself out of bed, I put on my silk robe and head down towards the lobby, at the front of the house. I open the front doors and find two gorgeous men, both at least 6 or 7 inches taller than me, standing there with smirks on their faces. Before I had the chance to speak, they both walk past me and into the lobby. Scowling, I slam the door and then turn to face them with my arms crossed.

"Well then." Started the one with the silver blue hair.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Continues the one with the long grey hair.

"I think you should leave." I countered; showing how unamused I am.

"Please don't say that." Grinned the man with the silver blue hair. "My name is Ikki."

"And my name is Adrian Creavan, but you may call me the Undertaker." Introduced the grey haired man; the both of them bow their heads.

"Welcome, Ikki and Adrian, to my home. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave."

Ikki grins and says, "Mistress, we are here as your humble butlers. We have come to serve you."

"Good for you." I reply, with no enthusiasm. "Well, I have no time to argue about this because I am tired. If you are who you say you are then I will have to temporarily trust you, to explore my house, without taking anything. There are signs saying where each individual room is so you shouldn't get lost. Goodnight." I start off towards my room and then turn around, remembering something important. "Oh and your rooms are numbers 2 and 3." Then I continue to my room. Once I reach my door I go in, slam it closed, take off my robe and fall onto my bed; falling asleep almost immediately.

I am, once again, woken by someone getting into my bed. Still in sleep mode, I turn around to see who is there. I am met by Ikki's piercing gaze. Sighing I ask, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You seemed annoyed before. I just wanted to come and see if you are okay." He replied.

"I wonder why I was annoyed. It must have been because 2 strange men appeared at my doorstep, unannounced, at 3 in the morning."

"Unannounced? You have misunderstood, Mistress. We sent a letter, informing you of our arrival, about a month ago."

"You wrote the letter?" But you are a week early."

"Me and Adrian thought it would be more convenient if we arrived before the party.'

"At 3am?" I question.

"Our carriage broke down. We had to head back into the city and book another one to bring us here." He explains; still with a grin on his face. "Please forgive us for the inconvenience."

"I will only forgive you if you leave my room."

"But it's warm in here with you." He pleaded.

"Get out of my room!" I yell.

Sighing, he gets out of my bed and strolls towards the door. Before he leaves he says, "Nice body by the way.' Then he was gone. Puzzled, I look down and see that I am completely naked. My cheeks quickly turn red and I fall back onto the bed in a huff; embarrassment taking over my entire body as I hide under the duvet and drift off into the sweet darkness of sleep.

The next morning, I am awaken by Adrian whacking a saucepan with a wooden spoon right next to my head.

"Wake up Mistress." Adrian yells and then he stops with the awful racket he was making.

"What the hell?" I ask hazily, whilst resting my head under my pillows.

Ikki suddenly slams my bedroom door open; an angry look etched onto his faced.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Adrian!?" Ikki yells, moving further into my room. It is only then that I notice he is completely naked. When I see him, I hide under my duvet and yell at him. "For fuck sake Ikki! Put some clothes on!"

"I was about to take a shower, when I heard this moron playing musical instruments, badly, next to your beautiful face." He explains. "It was so annoying that I just had to stop him."

"I don't care! I'm not beautiful at all, now both of you get out of my room!"

"Yes Mistress." They say at the same time; then they open the door and leave.

As a huge feeling of relief, for their lack of presence, flows over me; I get out of bed and go run a bath. Halfway through my bath I hear the door open, to the bathroom. Hurrying to find cover for myself, I jump out of the bath and slip on the wet floor. I let out a curse as I land on my back.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" Shouts Ikki, as he runs over to where I am laying.

"Do I bloody look alright?" I snap as I go to stand; using the bath for support.

"Here, let me help you." Ikki says, grabbing a bathrobe from the door and placing it around my body; his face as bright as a tomato.

"What?" I ask.

"You have a beautiful body." He replies with a grin. In return I slap him on the arm. "Stop saying that. Now what do you want?"

"I just came to let you know that Adrian has gone to the market for the party food. I have also prepared the ball room and the lobby for when our guests arrive in about 6 hours. The colour theme is Ivory."

"Thank you for informing me, but next time please knock before you enter." After I say thank you, we stand there in silence; Ikki looking over my body with a huge grin on his face and me standing there with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Can I finish getting ready?" I ask him. Still smirking, he starts stalking towards me. I start to back up until I feel the cold wall against me. Ikki continues towards me until he is so close that he could kiss me. Caging me in with his arms, he pushes his body against mine and whispers in my ear. "You need to stop teasing me with that body of yours. Who knows what could happen?"

He moves his mouth to my forehead and kisses me. He then moves away and laughs maniacally. "I will bring up some tea for when you are ready." He turns away from me and then leaves the bathroom.

 _What just happened to me?_

I suddenly feel my legs give way beneath me and I sink to the floor. I end up sitting there for 20 minutes.

Scene 2

At exactly 8 o'clock, all of my guests start to arrive. Adrian and Ikki are standing in the lobby handing out Champagne and food bites; their looks attracting more than just hungry people.

The deep voice of my main guest, Eisuke Ichinomiya, pulls my attention away from Ikki and Adrian.

"Eisuke! How wonderful it is to see you again. Would you care for some champagne?" I ask; him taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"I would love a drink, thank you." He replies with a grin. "And may I say, you are looking especially radiant this evening," He mentions; scanning his eyes over my flowing ivory dress.

I usher Ikki over to give us the drinks and say, "and your flattery knows no bounds."

"Your drinks Madam." Says Ikki, waving the tray in our direction.

'Thank you Ikki." I say. "Let me introduce you two. Eisuke this is one of my butlers, Ikki. Ikki, this is one of my dearest friends, Mr Eisuke Ichinomiya."

"An honour to make your acquaintance, Mr Ichinomiya." Greets Ikki; bowing his head.

"It is good to meet you as well Ikki." Eisuke returns with a polite smile.

"Madam, I need to get back to work. Excuse me." Explains Ikki, who then saunters off to hand out more drinks to the guests.

"Interesting man." Murmurs Eisuke.

"He is indeed." I agree.

An hour into the party, me and Eisuke have greeted countless guests and drunk lots of champagne. We had just finished a conversation with someone when a beautiful slow song started to play.

"Care for a dance, Miss Bennet?" Eisuke asks, offering me his hand.

"I would love to, Mr Ichinomiya." I reply, taking his hand. He leads me to the area where others were dancing and places a hand on my hip. I place my hand on his shoulder and then we start moving with the music; my dress flowing with the subtle movements we make, his tuxedo crinkling where his arms are holding me. Glancing to the side, I notice Adrian and Ikki staring our way; a look of anger and jealousy painted on their faces.

Not caring about their feelings, I turn back to Eisuke, whose face seems closer to mine than it was a moment ago.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers, before kissing me on the lips. I would have been surprised but Eisuke is the worst at hiding his feelings. I kiss him back, with the same intensity he kissed me with, which causes him to stop dancing. He pulls away from me and breaths, "I can't wait for you anymore." Then he grabs my hand and walks me out of the ballroom, heading up towards my bedroom where we spend most of the evening.

Its the morning after Eisuke's party and Eisuke just left to go home.

"What a wonderful evening." I mutter to myself.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ikki asks, startling me and causing me to jump.

"I did thank you. I really appreciate all the work that you and Adrian did last night. So as a thank you, you two can have the day off.

"That's not what I meant Mistress. I meant did you and Ichinomiya have fun? He clarifies, with a cold expression on his face.

"Wait. How do you know about that?"

"Me and Adrian were outside your room."

"You two were WHAT!? I scream at him.

He laughs and says, "It is our job to make sure you are okay, Mistress. So when Adrian said he heard you scream, he got very worried and came to find me. Him, being the annoying innocent reaper he is, didn't realise you were –"

"That's enough." I snap, cutting him off. "Because you humiliated me, you two can no longer have the day off. Get cleaning, I want everything spotless within 3 hours. Plus I'm expecting tea for when I return."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No." I reply quickly; leaving him standing in the lobby as I step into the carriage.

After 4 exhausting hours of shopping, I return home to a spotless house; just like I asked.

 _That trip took longer than I thought._

At that moment, I hear a crash come from, what sounded like, the kitchen. I head towards the sounds, hoping to see what is happening. As I approach the kitchen, I notice the door open. Just as I'm about to walk in, a knife flies out of the room, a few inches away from my face, and imbeds itself in the wall next to me. I scream at the top of my lungs and stagger back against the wall; trying not to fall over. All of the commotion stops and Adrian and Ikki come flying out of the kitchen, a panicked look planted on their faces. When they notice me, they rush over and start throwing apologies at me.

Feeling slightly better I yell, "What the hell are you doing!?" Are you trying to kill me!?"

At the same time, they point at each other and yell, "No! I was trying to kill him!"

"Why!?"

"Because, Mistress, Adrian said that I am too low class to be with someone as elegant as you. For that, I had to teach him a lesson. What he said was completely unacceptable." Explained Ikki in a huff.

I stare at the both of them in disbelief. Sighing I say, "Both of you, clean this up right now! Replace anything that is broken, even though most of this tuff is rare, well, was rare."

At this statement, the both of them drop their heads apologetically.

"Please forgive us Mistress. We were foolish and selfish. We didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"You can pay me back by doing extra work for a month. If you ever need to let your anger out on each other then do it somewhere else. But don't do it in my house! This is your only warning."

"Thank you Mistress. We don't deserve your kindness." Replies Adrian.

Without answering, I head back to my room where I notice my stuff, from my shopping trip, placed on my bed.

 _My footman must have brought them up._

I ring my bell to let Ikki and Adrian know that I need assistance. Almost immediately after I ring the bell, I hear the sound of them sprinting up the stairs; they burst through the door panting, a look of worry on their faces.

"What's the matter, Mistress? Are you hurt?" Breaths Ikki.

"Don't be ridiculous." I laugh. "That was my service bell. I need someone to put away all of my new clothes and put the books in the library. I am also expecting some tea in about 30 minutes, make sure you are prompt." I state clearly. The 2 of them nod in response.

"Good, I'm taking a bath. By the time I am out I expect those things to be complete. After that you can go back to cleaning to kitchen."

"Of course Mistress, right away." Obeys Ikki, then they both get going with work.

Just like I asked, tea was ready within half an hour and all of my belongings had been arranged into their correct locations. When I checked, the kitchen looked roughly how it used to before their... Disagreement. Ikki had also called for someone to come and fix the hole in the wall from where the knife once was.

After leaving the lower west wing corridor, where the kitchen is located, I am about to head towards the library when I hear a knock on the front door. Not expecting anyone at this time, I cautiously head towards the door. When I open it, I am shocked to see Eisuke standing there.

"Hello Tori." He greets, with a gentle smile.

"Hello Eisuke. What a surprise to see you here, come in." Beckoning him in, I close the door behind him and call out for Ikki and Adrian; leading Eisuke into the living room and motioning for him to take a seat.

"How may I help you Eisuke?" I smile at him.

"Well..." He hesitates. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

His words take me by complete surprise, so I hesitate before answering. "I would be delighted to, Eisuke."

"Great. I will meet you at around 7 tomorrow. Goodbye Tori." Eisuke grins, before standing up and leaving; not giving me the chance to walk him out.

Shrugging, I get up and leave the living room and continue, on my previous journey, to the library. Collecting the book that I want, I head up to my room. When I reach my room I open the door; when I step inside someone slams the door behind me, causing me to drop my book in shock. I look up to see Ikki staring down at me; lust filling his eyes.

"Ikki? What are you doing?" I ask shakily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He grins. "I'm taking what I wanted for a while now."

"You have only known me for 3 days."

His grin swiftly turns into a straight line as he slams me up against the wall. "You have no right to tell me how I feel." Then he grabs my hand and runs it over his erection. I try to pull away but he is so strong that I can't do anything.

"This is what you do to me." He whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. He lifts me up against the wall and then kisses me on the lips, before I had the chance to say anything.

I don't know why, but I wrap my arms around him and moan into the kiss. We stay like this for a while; his tongue exploring my mouth. The second he tries to take my clothes off, something in me snaps.

"No!" I yell and push him away. He falls back with a shocked expression painted on his face.

"What was that?" He breaths; still panting after our making out session.

"You hypnotised me!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid. I wouldn't just let some random men into my house without knowing anything about them."

"You surprise me." Grins Ikki; standing up and heading towards me.

Just when he is about touch my lip I slap his hand away. "No! You have no right to touch me after what you just did. Now get out of my room."

Ikki hesitates to leave, but then he straitens his tie and strolls towards the door; moving too slowly for my taste. Taking one last glance he lowers his head and whispers something, but I can't tell what he says, then he opens the door and leaves.

I release a breath that I didn't realise I was holding and slide to the floor; my legs suddenly feeling very weak.

 _Why did he do this to me?_

Scene 3

Roughly 3 weeks after Ikki tricked me into almost having sex with him, I am sat in my study working and sorting through all of my old documents. Not a lot has happened over the last few weeks. In the end, I didn't go on a date with Eisuke; he seemed to buy my excuse of having too much work to do. Ikki has taken to ignoring me, so instead he sends me notes full of a bunch of rubbish about him actually having feelings for me. However, I get this strange feeling whenever I read them.

 _I wonder why?_

I hear a knock on the door and then Adrian walks in; carrying a tray of tea, with a letter sitting next to it. Adrian places the tray to the side of me and then starts to pour it.

When he is done he stands to the side and looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask, not looking up from my work.

"Ikki wrote you another letter, Mistress. He would like you to read it now." Adrian replies.

"Well... What else would I do with a letter? Eat it?"

"Of course not, Mistress. I believe that you misunderstand his intent behind the letters. Just give him a chance."

"Why should I do that? He toyed with my feelings and then tried to get me to sleep with him. For what reason I do not know. To be honest I don't really want to know." I stop writing and look at the letter. Taking it from the tray, I get up and walk over to the fire and place it on the top; watching it swiftly burn to ashes.

"Mistress?" Adrian asks, his eyebrows raised at my sudden actions. I turn back to him, saying nothing, and then leave. However, before I can get too far, I notice Ikki standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Knowing full well that he is going to chase after me, I run up the stairs and head towards my room. Halfway to my room, Ikki catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" I yell at him; me kicking him and hitting him as he carries me the rest of the way to my room. We get to my room and he locks the door before putting me down on the bed. Without thinking, I grab a pillow and throw it at him but he moves out of the way with ease. He climbs on top of me and pins me down to the bed, holding my wrists in place.

"There will be no tricks this time. I promise." He mutters; slowly leaning in to kiss me. I move out of his way and say, "Stop it! You're seducing me now, so stop it! Why can't you just have true feelings for me?" I say.

He pulls back, sadness taking over his expression. "I do have feelings for you. I just need you to trust me."

"How can I when you tricked me?"

"I did that because I thought you hated me. I wanted you to love me back."

"But isn't it better when the love is real. Mine is but yours isn't. You don't need to lie anymore." I'm starting to cry, Ikki wipes my tears and then kisses my eyelids.

"You know what that stands for?" He asks. " It stands for 'I love you'."

My breath catches as I hear those words being said to me. I don't know what to do, so I just say, "Stop trying to hypnotise me."

"I swear on my life that I love you, Tori. Please believe me." He responds.

"Okay."

Something in his expression changes for a second and then he smiles; kissing me along the neck, making me squeal. He looks back up at me with serious eyes, causing me to stop moving.

Leaning down he whispers, "If you don't stay quiet then I might have to gag you and tie you down."

What!? I was right, he has completely changed. He used to be so kind.

"Yes Tori." He giggles, "This is the real me."

"Why?" I ask; a little bit scared.

"Because this is who I am. Wouldn't you prefer to be in a relationship with the person I truly am?"

"So you are lying about your feelings for me? You used to be so kind."

"No. I love you but I just can't do that whole act of being kind anymore."

My breathing quickens as he starts to take his tie off. Bringing my wrists together, he binds my hands and then ties them to the headboard. Soon after, he rips off my clothes and takes off his. He positions himself between my legs and, when I think he is going to slowly push in, he slams into me; causing me to scream at the sudden invasion, giving me no time to adjust before he starts to pound into me.

This goes on for most of the night.

Barely able to move, after our marathon of rough sex, I lower myself into the warm bath; my muscles instantly relaxing, causing me comfort of which I would normally take for granted.

After an extremely long and relaxing wash, I head back into my bedroom where Ikki is sat reading at my desk. When he notices my return, he looks irritated.

"Where were you?" He grumbles.

"I was taking a bath." I reply cautiously. He must be upset about me leaving while he was still asleep.

"You can't leave like that without my permission." His serious words make me bring up my arms to cover my chest. This action only irritates him more because he slams the book on the desk and storms over to me.

"Don't you ever cover up your body unless it's someone else looking at it." These harsh words make me recoil and he grabs my wrists, taking them away from my chest. He drags me to the bed where we have another round of sex.

It's 3am and I am so sore that I can't sleep. I try to move but hiss in pain and then fall back onto the bed. Just then, I hear my bedroom door open. I am swept up off the bed, the person being careful as to not wake Ikki, and taken to the bathroom.

"Mistress." Whispers Adrian. "This might hurt a bit so forgive." I feel pain run through my whole body until it slowly turns into a nice comforting sensation. I look down and see Adrian rubbing cream and oil into the areas that are sore.

"Don't worry Mistress. Ikki will calm down eventually, you just need to try and not aggravate him."

"How do I do that? I'm supposed to be in charge of him." I whisper; my words barely audible.

"When you surrender yourself to him, he's the one in charge. Its happened before."

"I knew he was lying about how he feels." I blurt without thinking, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"You're wrong about that. Before, he would have flings, make women surrender to his charms. He never looked them in the eye, kissed them or even spoke to them the way he speaks to you. And he never talked about them or obsessed over them after seeing them for the first time. He always talks about you. You are all he thinks about and it has only been 4 weeks. You didn't talk for 3 of them." Adrian explained, his words filling me with a slight sense of hope.

"I hope you are right, Adrian." I murmur.

 _I wish he was right._


End file.
